


A hard ride

by Hjaltalin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Horse Trainer Derek, M/M, Short One Shot, inspired by gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hjaltalin/pseuds/Hjaltalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Hale and his best friend Stiles Stilinski have take out with Eric's older brother Derek, a horse trainer, Stiles and Derek flirt badly in front of a horrified Eric Hale. </p>
<p>Inspired by A gifset by MySnarkySelf</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hard ride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [High on Coffee [gifset & graphics]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975015) by [MySnarkySelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySnarkySelf/pseuds/MySnarkySelf). 



“Eric I brought takeout, get in here so we can eat!” Derek yelled for his younger brother who he was supposed to be looking after while their parents were away on business.

“Be right there! Is it Mexican?” came a shout from upstairs followed by an unusually loud clattering of feet on the stairs.

“Nah It’s just Chinese. Oh Stiles, you’re here,” Derek glanced up at his brother and his brothers closest friend, giving a blink and you’ll miss it smile, “if you’re hungry you can stay I bought enough for three.”

Eric narrowed his eyes, “He’s not hungry,”

“I’m starving, so don’t mind if I do!” Stiles interrupts with a smile to which Derek quirks an eyebrow and shrugs at Eric, who looks back at Stiles with a frown, he’s missing something he just can’t seem to put a finger on what the hell it is.

Derek unpacks the food as the two younger guys’ sets the table and gets sodas from the fridge, before the all sat at the table.

“So hard ride Derek?” asked Stiles with a smirk and a quick glance at him before going back to the food, Eric lifted a brow, His brother was a horse trainer, a very accomplished one, and he did look a bit worn today, his hair was a collapsed mess rather than his usually spiky style.

Derek looked up at Stiles and said with the smug Hale quirk of his lips, “I’ve had harder rides, Stiles you should try it one day” Stiles looked back up at him, licked his lips and swallowed on air, turned back to his food and a blotchy blush before he babbled.

“I hear you need strong thighs, not that that’s a problem for you of course! Not that I’m really looking, I mean I can see and you train horses so…” Eric looked at Stiles as if he’d lost his marbles, as if to say really Stiles flirting with Derek?

Derek smirked so hard and pleased before saying “Oh I do ok, and I’m sure you’ll do fine if you just practice holding on tight with your legs” Eric nearly choked on an eggroll, his older brother had not just suggested that! In front of him too as if it wasn’t disturbing enough having to think of Derek having sex now he had to live with images of his brother doing his best friend, who looked totally into it! Eric frowned at Stiles, no way, there was already something going on!

“Dude! Not while I’m eating, you can flirt when I can’t hear or see it! Ahh ew, ride really?!” Eric exclaimed in annoyance and his dick of a brother tipped his head back and laughed a deep rolling laugh while Stiles shrunk into his seat, “And no sex while I’m close enough to hear!”

“Eric relax, there is no sex, Stiles hasn’t had the balls to even ask me out yet,” Eric was still fuming, mostly at himself for not noticing the sexual tension between his brother and best friend, “So Stiles are you gonna ask me on a date or what?” Derek turned towards Stiles whose head had hit the desk.

Stiles blushing still, sat up and squared his shoulder and stuttered out, “I want… I mean, Derek will you… would you, maybe, like to have coffee with me?” Eric rolled his eyes with his whole body, Stiles was such a spaz.

“Yeah we can get coffee, on the next date though, you’ll ride” Derek said and Stiles mouth fell open in shock as he dropped his chopsticks.

“Dude no! No sex-talk where I can hear!” Eric shouted, really his brother was such a douche. He kicked at his brothers shins for good measure.

“I meant on a horse you idiots” while rolling his eyes at them both.


End file.
